As known, the hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually fixed to a door, a shutter or the like, pivoted upon a fixed element, generally fixed to the support frame thereof.
Particularly, hinges usually used for cold rooms or glass shutters are high-bulkiness, unaesthetic and with low performances.
From documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,797, US2004/206007 and EP1997994 hinges are known in which the action of the closing means that ensure the return of the shutter in the closed position is not counteracted. Consequently, there is the risk of the crashing of the shutter against the support frame, the shutter getting damaged.
From documents EP0407150 and FR2320409 door closers are known including hydraulic damping means to damp the action of the closing means. These known devices are extremely high-bulkiness and, consequently, they necessarily need to be fixed on the floor.
Therefore, the installation of such devices necessarily requires expensive and difficult break-in working on the floor, such works being to be made by specialized operators.
As a consequence, it is clear that such door closers are not susceptible to be assembled on the stationary support structure or on the shutter of cold rooms.
From German patent DE3641214 an automatic closing device for window shutters is known designed to be mounted on the outer side thereof.